futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch
Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch is forty-fifth episode of Futurama and the fifth of the Season 5. It aired on January 11, 2003 in North America. Plot Amy flies into the lounge on her party board, having come back from another party. She learns that Kif called, but Bender had failed to report it. The Professor comes in, telling the crew that they will be delivering large pain pills to Nigel 7, near where Kif is stationed. Amy asks to accompany the crew, but the Professor states that this is a delivery company, not a taxi service, and goes upstairs to vent in the angry dome. Nonetheless, Amy sneaks on board the Planet Express ship and takes control while everyone else is sleeping in hibernative naptosis, directing it towards the Nimbus. When Zapp Brannigan sees the ship, he allows them to dock. He appears in Leela's room, attempting to seduce her again, only to be slapped. Meanwhile, Kif shows Amy the Holo-shed to show her what life would be like with him in different scenarios. However, the shed malfunctions and the holograms, Attila the Hun, Jack the Ripper, Professor Moriarty, and Evil Lincoln, become real and follow the couple to the bridge. Zapp threatens to fire a laser gun. Attila warns him "No shoot fire stick in space canoe. Cause explosive decompression!" but Zapp doesn't listen and blasts a hole in the wall. The holographic characters get sucked through the hole, while Zapp and the Planet Express crew hold onto each other like a chain. Kif, having lost a glove, gets sucked towards the hole; everyone attempts to grab him but are unsuccessful. Luckily, the holographic moon from the Holo-shed plugs up the hole, stopping the decompression. Later, at the infirmary, the doctor announces that Kif is pregnant. Bender, furious that his understanding of how organics mate is corrupted, attempts to attack Kif but is restrained. Kif explains that whenever his species, Amphibiosans, feel love, it stimulates their nerve, enabling them to reproduce through touch. Though it is initially believed that Amy is the mother, as Fry points out, everyone on the ship touched Kif so it is unclear who the mother is. Back on Earth, the Professor uses an invention of his, the Maternifuge, to determine who is the real mother and discovers it is Leela, after Fry, Zapp, Zoidberg, (because he lives there) and Amy get shot out. Kif realizes that she had touched his ungloved hand during the decompression but doesn't care, as his species see the smizmar as the stimulus, which happens to be Amy. The crew has a baby shower at Fry and Bender's apartment. Amy's parents are most excited to finally have grandchildren. But they remade her party board into an ironing board, as Amy will ride a 'wave of responsibility'. After Kif makes an emotional speech about his new life with Amy, which moves Zoidberg to tears, Amy decides she can't go through with being a parent and runs away, leaving Kif just as his babies are about to be born. Planet Express escorts Kif to the planet where he was born, Amphibios 9 and just as Kif is about to give birth, Amy appears, saying she wants to be with him. After Kif gives birth, the babies, in a tadpole-like state, are nearly attacked by predators but Amy and Leela fend them off. The kids are left to swim about until they grow up; twenty years. Two of Kif's babies collide in the water, exhibiting Amy's klutzy behavior; then one swims in front of the camera and blinks a cyclopian eye. This suggests that in truth, Leela and Amy both contributed their DNA. Ongoing Themes Injury, Death * Twice, Amy dismounts her party board badly and lands on her face. * On the holodeck, the moon falls out of the sky and lands on Kif's head. * History's greatest villains are all sucked into space when Brannigan blasts a hole in the ship's hull. * Everyone else on the bridge survives, but at the cost of "a few broken bones, some internal hemorrhaging, and a partially barfed-up heart", according to the ship's doctor, and as is later revealed, the decapitation of Bender. * Farnsworth takes a "DNA" sample so large from Kif that it causes Kif's head to collapse. * Everyone but Leela is flung bodily from the maternifuge. * Leela elbows Brannigan in the gut. * A poisonous froad attempts to eat Bender. * Kif overextends his arms while dragging the jug of the tea of new life to the fire. * Leela and Amy swat away predators attempting to eat the offspring. Doppelgängers The Grand Midwife appears for the first time. She holds many other positions, "all of them grand." She shows up in various grand guises throughout the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Amy Episodes Category:Kif Episodes